Could this be Real
by Lady southern chick
Summary: Dr. swan is going to marry the man of her dreams officer cullen in two days. with a new supprise and a heartbreak in the past what will the futuer hold for them. FIRST fan fic.. all humman Please read....
1. Chapter 1

As I stepped in to the employee entrance of the hospital I heard over the intercom...

_Dr. Swan please calls extension 375. Dr. Swan call 375._

What the heck could Carlisle want I just got here? All though I was tempted to stay at home. But here I am for my last shift in the ER for 3 whole weeks.  
I have so much to do before Saturday, but I am sure that Alice has it totally under control...

_DR SWAN EXT.375….. DR SWAN 375…_

_WOW! This must be really important it hasn't even been 3 minutes. I stopped at the nurse's station to use the phone as Rosalie turned the corner and looked at me" you know that your dad is looking for you and Edward has called like a million times." Then she gave me a wink as she walked down the hallway. I took the phone in my hand I yelled at her "he's not my dad not till Saturday and what did Edward want." She turned saying "turn your phone on."_

_Oh crap my phone I was digging in my bad when I heard Carlisle come up behind me..._

"_Cant you answer a page" he said in a strange voice that was a mix between nerves and excitement..._

_I held the phone up to him "I was trying" I said smiling at him…"What is wrong why are you so wound up how. Much coffee did you drink this morning." _

_He just smiled that same smiled that his son does that just melts my heart. Ok something is wrong I looked down and Carlisle had a file in his hand. Just as I was about to ask him what was wrong he said. "Edward called please turn on your phone him and Alice are driving me crazy. Why is your phone off?" _

_Then I remembered why. Edward had turned it off last night when we were alone last night. It had been a long day of wedding stuff with Alice after work. She was like the energizer bunny, but she wanted her brother and me to have a wedding that would rival hers, well almost. "Edward turned it off last night so that we could have one night of peace, because Alice has the rest of the week planed out to the minute for the whole family." I said with a smile "So what has you all worked up..." He took a deep breath and said that" we should go in to your office." _

_I unlocked the door and flipped on the light as we walked in. Carlisle shut the door "Bella please sit down" he said as I walked around it the couch that was against the windows in my small office carlise leaned against the front of my desk. __And he had that doctor look in his face. The on that lets you know what they are about to say is going to change you life forever..._

_"OK Carlisle what is this all about?" I said with a smile "I am starting to feel like a patient."_

_He laughed at me and then took a deep breath." Bella I have the results of your blood test for your marriage license... And there is something that you should know." Then he took another deep breath._

_"Carlisle if you are about to tell me that Edward has cheated on me and now has some strange disease... Well you are going to have to work my shift because I am going to kill him." I said half smiling and laughing. _

_By this time I had started going threw my phone there was 10 texts from Alice all wedding stuff I'm sure I would get to those later. But I had 5 missed calls from Edward and 6 texts. I started going threw the text from him._

_Text 1:_

_Good morning my love I hope that you enjoy your last day work as Dr. Swan love you forever._

_Text 2: _

_Honey when you get this let me know I have something to tell you about your brother and a certain sister-in-law nurse by the name of Rosalie. Love you _

_Text 3:_

_Honey are you mad about me not turning your phone back on. Text me_

_Text 4: _

_Bella where are you I cant get on your phone your not at home and you're not at call me!!!!_

_"DR. SWAN" he yelled at me "Yes Dr. Cullen... what is with you today."_

_Carlisle came and set next to me on the couch." Bella these are your test result...Well... there is something you should know..." _

_Oh my god this was not happening I was supposed to get married in two days to the man of my dream we have wanted so long and now I am sick… CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I looked up but Carlise was smiling at me in a strange way. So I took a deep breath "Let me have it how bad is it..." He got all serious and "Well I don't think that it is life or death all you need is a few months ... I guess about nine should work out just fine..."_

_What is he talking about what can be wrong that it would only take nine months to get ove....r...I must have set there for what seemed like a life time to me. I felt the tears running down my face then I took a deep breath. _

_"Carlisle are you sure." I asked him. "This can not be happening now we were not even trying... OH MY GOD what am I going to tell... ARE YOU SURE..." _

_"I had them run it twice at the Lab." he said "They are sure that it is correct. I think you might want to call Edward, Bella it is OK it is time everything will work out......"_

_That was the last thing I heard him say before everything went black and then I could see him Tristion Mason Cullen... My little boy running to me the last day I ever saw him._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tristion Mason Cullen

There he was my little boy as a walked out the back door of my parent's house. He was playing on the swing that Dad and my little brother Jacob put in one of the big trees.

"MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY" he was running with his arms straight out in the air.

It always took my breath away how much he looked like Edward. He had the same bronze hair and those eyes were just at special as his fathers. They would sparkle just like his father's when he would see me. I was so loved by both of them even if one was only two.

"There's my Lil man." I said as I scoped him up in my arms. I was still kissing his face all over when I heard my dad behind me." Bells you are going to make him a sissy if you don't stop..." As I turned around to to see him my pager started going off.

"Shoot that's the hospital... I have to go you be good for grandpa and uncle jacke... Mommy loves you more than anything." I kissed him once more and I herd him say so softly "Mommy me Love uzs to. Perevre likes daddy."

I sat him down and he was off to play with Jake who was home from college.

"Jake don't forget to have him at the house by 6:00 p.m. Esme will be there to pick him up for the weekend. Did u hear me...?" I shouted...

"I heard you Bella. By 6:00PM..." he smiled "Love ya sis."

"Love ya too... Tristion Mama loves ya..." I said walking out the gate

As I got in to the car I should hear him laughing. Oh god how I love to hear that laugh...

My phone started ringing "Hello" I said " hey baby" I heard his voice and I wanted to melt even after almost 9 years he still had that effect on me.

_Phone call: Bella's side of the call_

_Hey Edward I am on my way back to the hospital…_

_Yeah just for a few more hours I should be home by 8._

_Jake is going to take him to the house... Yes I told him to be there by 6_

_No I don't think anyone knows that we are going to Vegas..._

_I know she will be mad but don't you remember what she did to Emmett and _

_Rosalie …_

_She will be fine you can blame me..._

_What time will you be there...?_

_Is your mom going to wait for you so you can kiss him goodbye. _

_Ok, I have to go I will see you tonight love you so much my soon to be Husband._

_That was my last good thoughts I had of my life with Tristion. _

_It was getting close to 6:30 and I hadn't heard anything from Jake, Esme, or Edward. May be they were busy I had a few more charts then Carlisle was going to let me leave early it was a slow night. That when it all happen. I heard the call come across the dispatch. A two car accident that involved a drunk driver and a father and son. Carlisle yelled for me "I will be right behind you..." I could hear the ambulance pull up there were 3 of them and a lot of police cars that was odd I thought to my self. As I rounded the corner to go to the triage are I saw my older brother Emmett he was a state trooper I guess that he was hear because of the drunk driver. But then I looked at him he was shaking and crying while he was talking to Carlisle. Carlisle fell back in to the wall trying to catch his breath._

_I was running now "Em what is wrong... Em what is it." He turned to look at me at the same time I saw him they wheeled is lil broken body in on a gurney he had no color and was covered in blood. I screamed "NO NO NO Tristion NO NO." then I felt him grab me Emmett had me in his strong hold I fought trying to get away but he just held me my back to his chest I was sobbing and screaming when Edward bust threw the doors. "Bella Bella … Oh God Bella..." I was running full speed when I hit him we both feel to the ground. "What happen who hit you what happen to my baby…?" He put both hand on my face looked my in the eyes it "Bella it wasn't me in the car it ... it... was Jacob... He never made it to the house... The guy run the stop sing they never seen it coming…Jake said that he had fallen asleep he didn't even cry or anything…Bella he is gone…They. They….both are…." His voice was a whisper now. "No Edward not my baby not he pleases no not him…" then I looked up to see Carlisle he sank to his knees wrapping both his arms around us trying to comfort us... _

_But he was gone my little man that was my world was gone. I couldn't breath then Dr. Black came in to the hall "Bella Is your dad hear…" I looked over and he was there with my mom Emmett and Rose. That was when we learned that there were no survivor the were all lost the drunk drive died at the site Jake never made it out of surgery and Tristion my baby never woke back up._

_I sat in that room for what felt like a few moments but when the sun started to shin thought the window they came to take him away. Edward was at my side holding me up as I kissed his little face one more time I told him that I would love him always and never never forget him. I heard Edward sob into my back then he kissed him in the same spot I did. As they walked away with him I started shaking and I felt Edward scoop me up in his arm._

_I heard him say." I am so sorry baby I am so sorry. I love you..."_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any thing twilight they are all SM….

Chapter: 3 Telling Him…

I was still on the couch in my office when I started to come around. I could not have been out that long. Carlisle was on the phone when I set up on the couch " Edward she is ok son I just need you to come to the hospital…Calm down son she is ok…see you in a few…" he was talking to Edward.

"Carlisle please don't make a fuss." I said so low I didn't know if he heard me.

He was back at my side on the couch. His face was worried now, I tried to put on a brave face but I could feel them. An then the tears were flowing down my face.

"Bella don't cry this is a good thing." he had his arm around me trying to comfort me.

OH god how was I going to tell him. Are we ready for this it has only been 2 years? I don't know if I can do this again. What if he is not ready I don't even know that I am ready. "Bella you can do this... I know that you think that Edward and you are not ready but I think you guys are ready." Carlisle whispered in my ear.

Just then I heard Rosalie and Edward in the hallway. His voice was in a panic "Rose were is she! Were is my dad!" There was a pause and I heard Rose tell him that we were in my office. Then he was in the door way. I saw the look on his face it was one that I had seen before.

"Bella...Oh… God… Bella….are you ok what is wrong why are you crying are you hurt what is it... Bella…Please." His voice was shaking like he was going to cry. He was now in front of me on his knees I reached out to touch his face put he just pulled me to the floor with him wrapping his arm around me. I buried my face in to his chest. Trying to control my breathing so I could talk. "Edward I am fine but there is something you have to know…" Taking one more deep breath I looked up so I could see his face especially his eyes...

"Edward I got my test result back for the blood work that we had done… And well I am… I mean… we are going to be parents again…" I said with as much hope that I could. I closed my eyes and waited for his answer or reaction or anything. Pulling him closer to me I could feel I tear hit my cheek.

*Please review and let me know what you think*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Last day of work (Edward POV)

It was 4:30 already, Crap! If I am late Chief Swan is going to kill me. I thought to myself walking out of the bathroom. The light was shinning softly on the bed and I could see her beautiful face she was sleeping peacefully now. Why was she so restless lately I bet Alice is driving her crazy with all the wedding stuff.

That's when I heard her say his name "Tristion mama loves ya" she was smiling. She was dreaming of our son.

I could feel the pain in my chest the same time she said his name. It has been 2 years since the accident and it still feels likes yesterday some day's. But we made it and in 2 days we will finally be getting married. I leaned down to kiss her before I left and I whispered in her ear "I love you Dr. Swan and I can't wait till you are Dr. Cullen." She smiled and said "Edward I love you always." I just smile and said "forever" as I walked out of the bedroom.

I was in my cruzer on the way to the station when I remembered that I turned off her phone last night. "Crap if she is late she will kill me..." I said out loud but I was alone. I will call the house phone and wake her up and remind her about the phone.

"Eddie why did you even come in today me and dad has everything under control…" Emmett's voice boomed across the station. "I am sure that you and Bells have a ton of stuff to get done with Alice... I had to take two weeks off when me and Rose got hitched…"

"Bella what time is it" I yelled at him "7:30 why?" Oh great she is going to kill me if she is late for to day. I picked up the phone on my desk and call the house phone but the answering machine picked up "Bella Honey if you are up call me Sorry about your phone Love you..." as I hung up the phone I tried her cell it went to voice mail.

I would just text her. It was 7:45 she should be on her way I will call her cell again. Crap voice mail. I will just run by house. I walked over to Emmett's office were he was with his dad Chief Swan "Dad I can't believe it we found out Monday…Rose is over the moon. But how are we going to tell Bella and Edd…." He broke off when he seen me in the door way. "You just tell her the truth if I don't tell her first…" I said with a smile. Why would he not want to tell his only sister that she was going to be an aunt...? "But I think you better tell her Before Alice comes up with some news's of her own her and Jasper have been acting very strange lately..."

Emmett's face lit up and he said " Eddie I don't want to cause her any more pain…" I had to stop him before he went any further. "Emmett come on she loves you and she know how much you guys want this... I have to run bye the house I can't get her on the phone and I think she over sleep…"

"Edward you don't have to make excuses... just go home we will see you tonight at the house for dinner…" chief Swan said with a smile." Thanks "I yelled back.

Ok now I was getting worried it was after 8:00 I have called and texted her.

Rose said that she had not seen her and Dad said that he would have her call me when got there... I was laying across the bed looking at the picture of Tristion Bella and me that she keeps on her night stand. Oh no what if something happen she is never later to work? What if there was an accident what if… That is when my cell phone started ringing it was her work number.

_Carlies call to Edward:_

_Bella...Bella is that you..._

_Dad what is wrong... _

_Were she is she ok…_

_Dad what is it…_

_Ok I will be right there…_

When I opened the door to her office my dad had her on the couch trying to comfort her what happen to her. Did she get hurt what was going on? "Bella...Oh… God… Bella….are you ok what is wrong why are you crying are you hurt what is it... Bella…Please." I was trying not to cry. As I knelt down in front her. She looked up at me and I could she pain in her brown eyes she reached out to touch my cheek but I pulled her into my arm she just burred her face in to my chest. She took a deep breath and said "Edward I am fine but there is something you have to know…" what could she have to tell me that has her upset. She took a deep breath and looked up at me "Edward I got my test result back for the blood work that we had done… And well I am… I mean… we are going to be parents again…" that was all she said she pulled me closer to her and closed her eyes she had tears streaming down her cheeks and so did I now.

"Bella are you sure? We are going to have a baby? Oh my god Bella are you sure for real we are going to have a baby…" I said so fast I don't know how she made any since of it.

"Yes that is what your Dad said... Please don't be mad...I am sorry I know that we haven't talked about it and … Oh God I am sorry..." She was so upset. And she thinks I am mad. How could she think that I could never be upset about something like this...?

"Bella love please don't cry I love you so much I am not mad at you please don't be sorry about the baby this is the best wedding gift every…"I was smiling like a fool I bet by now.

She was smiling now as I pulled her to her feet so I could put my arms around her better. "Edward are you sure I don't know If I can do this again..." I put my hand on each side of her face and pulled her face to mine resting my forehead on her I whispered. "Bella we can do this… I know we can ..I Love you forever." She whispered "Always" then our lips met. As I kissed her I was so happy to get the chance to be a Dad again….


	5. Chapter 5

I hope that you are liking the story. 

I don't own twilight the is all SM thanks 

I just like the people in her world… 

Chapter 5: Ultrasound

We were facing each other when I heads him say "Bella this is so great. I know that we can this…" I could he was smiling as he rested his head on mine. "Edward are you sure… I don't know if I can start over…"

He pulled my face up so he could kiss me. "Love I know that you are scared but this is going to be ok we can do this. I will be with you the whole why…OK… Let's just enjoy the moment. WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A BABY…

"So I guess you are happy about this…"I smiled at him. I knew that if I had Edward that I could do anything.

Carlisle was at my desk with someone on the phone." Yes was will be right there." As he hung up the phone he turned to us. "Ok Bella we need to check a few things out then I want Edward to take you home no questions asked…"

He winked at Edward.

"What do we need to do? What has to be checked out?" he was starting to panic. "Well Bella and the baby… we have to know far along she is…If that is ok with you son…" Carlisle said. I couldn't be that far along no more that a month I was trying to think to my self as we walked down the hallway of the hospital.

Carlisle held to door to the ultrasound room open as me and Edward walked in. I sat on the edge of the table as Edward stood behind me his hands rubbing my shoulders trying to sooth me. "Ok Bella just lay back and let's have a look at the new lil Cullen…" I laid back trying to relax. I pulled my shit up to expose my stomach I didn't' think it had changed any. Edward was standing by my head on one side of the table holding my hand inside both of his. Carlisle was on the other side. He place a small amount of gel on me stomach and placed the probe down and soon as it touché my skin I could hear the heart beat it was a swishing sound. I looked up at Edward he had tears falling down he cheeks as I felt my own spill over. "Ok there is the heart and here are fingers and a hand the head and feet… um...Bella how far along do you think you are?" Carlisle said in a strange tone..."I don't know maybe two or three months... Why what is wrong?" I couldn't figure out what he was trying to say.

He just keep running the probe over my stomach take measurements and typing thing in to the computer. I was trying to think I had the blood taken in April and it is July now so I had to be almost... "Well Bella I think that we are going to have a Christmas baby it looks like you are about five months..."

"Five months… I guess that would have to be right..." I said as I noticed Edward lean forward to get a better look at the screen. "What's wrong Edward are you Ok...?" I asked.

He just shook his head yes." Carlisle would you be able to tell what the baby is." He asked looking down at me afraid that he said the wrong thing..." I mean if that is OK with Bella..." he added

I looked at Edward his eyes were so fully of excitement and I really can't say no to him. Carlisle was looking at the screen and I looked up to trying to see if you could tell. "Edward do you really think it would be better if we knew..."

He smiled and said "we have a lot to do an only a short time to do it in. It would be nice to know if we had to but pink or blue…"

I took a deep breath and thought to my self that I wanted to be the one to tell him. "Bella what is wrong?" Carlisle asked as he was wiping off my stomach and pulling down my shirt. I just looked at Edward and said very clam as I set up on the table." But Edward what if SHE doesn't like the color pink."

He looked down at me and let out a long breath then smiled the gorgeous smile." She." he said very low. "WE ARE HAVING A GIRL…I HAVE A DAUGHTER..." he was almost yelling.

I could feel the love almost explode out of him as he grabbed my face with both hand and stared kissing me. When I pulled back to catch my breath I stared laughing we were both laughing then I heard Carlisle say "A granddaughter…how about that…"

Please comment and let me know what you think..please!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I have to make a stop first…

As we walked out of the hospital Edward was holding the ultrasound pictures in his hand that Carlisle printed off. He had the biggest smile on his face I don't think I have seen him smile like that in a long time. "Edward what are you thinking about..." I asked pulling my keys out of my bag.

"Oh I was just thinking how I hope that see looks like you…and… how is she going to like having a cope for a dad, uncle ,and grandpa…" he was almost laughing at the last part. " I think that she will love you just as much as I do…" I told him.

When we were at the Dr's parking lot I headed for my Jeep Commander. "Bella do you want me to drive you home I can have one of the guys pick up the cruzer." As he said that I turned to see his police cruzer parked in front of the ambulance entrance." EDWARD CULLEN… why can't you park in the parking lot like normal people."

"So I guess you don't need me to drive you home?" I just smiled as I reached my hand up to touch his cheek. "I have a stop to make first then I will be home." I ran my hand around to the back of his neck and pulled him down so I could kiss him.

After he made sure that I was in my jeep he ran towards his cruzer. I just set there and watched him. I knew that he loved me and I was hopeless in love with him. And Saturday was going to be a dream come true for the both of us. But I had one thing that I had to do now before I could think of any of the wedding things. I pulled out of the parking lot and turned on to Main Street heading towards the church…

I pulled in to the church parking lot and walked across the street to the cemetery. When I reached the two black tomb stones I set down on the grass in between them. The bigger on my left was Jacobs. My mom wanted to make it look like something he would have liked. It was black and had a picture of him on it writing said Jacob William Swan under that was "Jake". It was his birth date and the date of the accident on it and on the bottom my dad had them write "Jake the protector of Tristion" I kissed my hand and placed it on jakes picture. Then looked to my right there was Tristions it was black like Jakes. I had them put his picture on it in the middle and under it there was his name Tristion Mason Cullen then his birth date May 22, 2005 and the date of the accident June 4, 2007 under that we had them write "our love is with him forever and always" I kissed my hand and placed it on his picture. Set there for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Tristion I miss you so much I wish I could hold you in my arms and kiss you all over just like that last day. I have to tell you something." I took a deep breath and the tears came with it. "Me and daddy got some news today. We are going to have a baby and it is a girl so you are going to be a big brother. Please please don't think that we have forgotten you because that could never happen. I don't know if I am ready for this I am so scared what if I lose her like I did you I don't know if I can take it again.." I pulled my knees up and rested my chin on them and just let the tears start to flow.

I wasn't there long when I though of Edward if I don't get home he will worry I told them both goodbye and that I loved them.

When I got to our house the cruzer was in its normal spot as I pulled in to the driveway. I walked in to the house half expecting Edward to be right buy the door but he wasn't. I yelled for him but there was no answer. I walked up the stairs to see the door across from ours was open and I could hear something I walked slowly to the door and looked in side. Edward was sitting on the floor with Tristions bear his face was burred in to it. He was sobbing so hard. I stepped over to him and just sank to my knees beside of him I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close I felt his arms around my waist. We just set there holding each other and crying neither one of us said a word.

Pleas let me know what you think…


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own twilight I like the names that is all…

Please review if you like it.

Chapter 7: sorry (EPOV)

When I got back to the house I was so happy "A girl" I said out loud with a laugh. I could not believe that we were going to have a daughter. I could not have asked for more that to have Bella to be marring me on Saturday but to be having a baby this was truly a blessing.

I had walked up stairs to our room but stopped out side of our room next to Tristion's door. I opened the door looking in my son's room. Bella had not wanted to change any thing it was still the soft yellow that Bella, Alice and Rose had picked out. Bella said that it was a warm happy room. She had picked dark cherry wood for the crib dresser and changing table. The room was full of stuffed animals it had a Noah's ark them. I walked over to his crib and picked up his bear. Tristion loved that old bear it had been Bella's I had gotten it for her while she was in med school. When tristion seen it he fell in love it was always with him when he sleep at night. I pulled it close to my chest just holding it there remembering the last night we had as a family.

Bella had just got him ready for bed when I heard his little feet pitter patter across the hall to our room. I was lying on the bed when felt a little hand touch my side. "Up daddy up" I looked down to see tristion reaching up for me with the bear in his hands. Bella picked him up and placed him on the bed and he started jumping up and down a few times before falling on his bottom. "Daddy weed da book" I looked over bella was holding his favorite book "ok" I said pulling him close to my side I lean down to kiss the top of his head. He reached up and rubbed my cheek with his hands. "Daddy me love uze." I smiled and said"I love you little man." Just then I heard Bella "well what about me." As she graded Tristion kissing him all over his little face. He was squealing with excitement "me loves uzs mommy... mes loves uze…"we were all laughing by then when he yawned I pulled him over an laid him on my chest Bella took the book and curled up by me on the bed and started reading. I leaned over and whispered in her ear "I will love you forever" before long we were all asleep. That was the last time I would have my whole family together.

I remember how happy I was that night. I thought to my self, were we ever going to be happy again.

I thought about the night of the accident. I had been on my way home trying to get there before Jake got there with Tristion. When I toped over the hill I saw the cars that the one had run the stop sing and had hit the other car in the side pushing it in to the tree at the edge of the road. Just as I flipped on my lights I saw Emmett cruzer come up behind the other car with his light on. I came to a stop and got out I saw the look on Emmett's face. I yelled as I got out of the car."Hey man how bad is it." He just looked up at me and "Edward stay were you are don't move" why would he say that then I saw the car that was pushed in to the tree. "NO" I was running at full speed toward the car there was Jake in the front seat there was blood every were he was shaking and yelling " Tristion Tristion Come on Lil man wake up…Please Tristion Wake up…" He was trying to wake Tristion up. I climbed over the hood of the car and got to the drivers door. Emmett was trying to pull the door open. I started pulling with him we got the door open I helped pull Jake out of the car. He just keep yelling for Tristion to wake up. "Jake... Jake…Jake what happen" Emmett was asking." He never stopped...He Never stopped… Tristion I can't get him to wake up he fell asleep and I can't get him awake… he never even cried… why won't he cry." The pain must have been too much because he went unconscious. Emmett started doing CPR. And I ran for the car to get Tristion I climbed threw the drivers side and in the back seat still strapped in to his car seat was my son. He looked so peaceful like he was asleep. I reached between the seats to undo the straps of his seat. As I pulled his little body close to mine it was so life less. I pulled him in to my chest and just held him there until the ambulance came begging him to wake up or just cry something. When we got to the hospital Emmett had got there before me so he could tell Carlisle to keep Bella away till I got there. I knew I had to be the one to tell her. I had to be the one to break the love of my life's heart. I heard her screaming form outside of the ambulance entrance I ran threw the door and she was running towards me when I caught her we both fell I to the floor I told he what had happen. All I could do was hold her as she cried my father had came over and put him arms around us both we just sat there on the ground. A doctor had come out and told us that there had not been any saviors from the accident. They gave us a quit room so we could say goodbye to our son. Bella set there holding him till the sun started coming up I would not let them take him from her but finally I was in the hallway trying to pull my self together before I went back in when my dad came up to me . "Son we have to take him now..."I looked at him and he was crying he pulled me close to him wrapping his arms around me."Oh my son I am so sorry. I am so sorry…" I just broke down crying in my dad arms in the hall way because I had to be strong for my Bella she needed me now. I took a few deep breaths and walked in behind my dad. He explained to her that he had to take him now. She laid him on the bed and leaned down and kissed him she said" I will love you always and never never forget you." I leaded down and kissed him in the same spot as they took him away Bella started to fall but I scoped her up in my arms I whispered_." I am so sorry baby I am so sorry. I love you..." _

_I just sank to my knees in front of his crib letting the pain hit me. Then I felt her arms around me pulling me close I wrapped my arms around her and we just sat there crying for what seemed like forever._

"_Edward my love what is wrong are you ok..." she asked me. I looked up to see her big brown eyes so full of love looking at me. I sat up strait and placed my hand on her cheek I took my thumb and wiped away the tears that were still on her face. "Bella do you know how much I love you..."she just shook her head " I wanted to say that I am sorry that I could not keep him safe I am sorry that he is not here with us….I am sorry…" _

"_Edward please don't say that he is here with us always he is in our heart and she will be part of him because he is part of us. Please don't be sorry. I love you so much... Please don't ever be sorry you have given me the best things ever my angel in heaven and my daughter..." _


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own twilight I just like the people in it…**

**I hope you are ready for the story to get better we have a wedding honeymoon and a few kids to show up…Plus they are newly weds…..**

Chapter 8: Afternoon

I tried to comfort Edward but maybe this is what we needed was to cry together. Edward always was so strong for me never showing his pain around me. But I knew that he was hurting a now I was going to be the strong one for him.

"_Bella do you know how much I love you..."I just shook my head in response to him. " I wanted to say that I am sorry that I could not keep him safe I am sorry that he is not here with us….I am sorry…" he was sobbing so hard that his voice was shaking. Why was he saying sorry I knew that it was not his fault and it was not mine? It was something that happens to us that can't be done. "Edward please don't say that he is here with us always he is in our heart and she will be part of him because he is part of us. Please don't be sorry. I love you so much... Please don't ever be sorry you have given me the best things ever my angel in heaven and my daughter..."I was looking in to those beautiful green eyes that reminded me of Tristions._

"_I know that he is here I see him in your smile in your eyes your hair even…when I look at you I see him and I know that he is always with me .because you are with me… and now we are going to have a daughter… That truly scares me to death because I am afraid that I will loose her to. But I will love her more than any one person should because she is yours and she will have the best parts of you just like he did…." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me "I love you so much more than anyone person should." I whispered in to his ear… _

"_I love you too my Bella Always." He said I could tell he was smiling. I was wondering how long have we been setting here. I tried to stand up put he grabbed my wrist. "Bella I don't want you to ever think that I would ever be up set about her…" As he placed him hand gently on my stomach .I pulled him to his feet wrapping my arms around his neck. "Edward I promise that I will never think that again…" He placed both hand on my check and I tiptoe so I could reach his lips as he pulled me into a kiss._

_We walked across the hallway to our room and lay down on the bed. Edward had me wrapped in his arms as I laid my head down on his chest listing to his heart beat. He started running his fingers threw my hair an, it instantly gave me goose bumps. "Edward Cullen if you don't stop…." I tried to say sound tough but by now he had rolled me over so I was on my back and he was leaning over me on his one elbow. "What if I did this…."He whispered in my ear at he started kissing down my neck. Then I felt his hand under my scrub top. Rubbing up the center of my chest. I moaned in pleasure as he was still kissing on my neck using his teeth ever so lightly to graze my ear lobe. I could feel the urge to kiss my getting stronger but he keeps his lips out of reach of mine. My breathing got faster as he removed my top throwing it to the floor. He was kissing down my chest stopping at my bra then I felt his hand under my back unhooking my bra he slid it off throwing it in a different direction. "God Bella you are so beautiful…" he said was he rubbed his fingers ever so lightly around my breast and nipples every now and then squeezing them. I was moaning louder now. I run my fingers threw his hair around to the back and pulled his face to mine. I could feel his lips on mine I open my lips as I felt his tongue rub across my lips meeting with mine in side of my mouth. He pulled back so he could catch his breath but he never stopped touching my body. I felt the draw string of my scrub pants being pulled loose. He took both hands and slips my pants down I lifted my hips go they would so smoothly. Then he removed my panties the same way I was totally naked now. I looked at his face and I could see that his eyes were full of lust. "Well now you have me naked what are you going to do with me…?" I said sitting up on my elbows. I bit my bottom lip waiting for his answer..._

_I hope you like this I promise it will get better... Review please_


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own twilight…..**

Chapter 9: OMG!!!(EPOV)

I was standing at the foot of the bed looking at my naked soon to be wife. She was biting her bottom lip knowing that it drove me crazy. I pulled my shirt over my head throwing it on the floor and undid my shorts letting the fall to my feet. As I stepped out of them I climbed on the bed.

"God Edward you are so freaking hot…" Bella said as she looked up and down my body with the look of lust in her eyes. I grabbed under the bends of her knees and pulled her body down to me so that I was kneeling between her legs.

I started kissing down her right leg from her knee down to her very warm center. I stopped for a moment then took my tong and traced the outline of her lip. Causing her legs to shake and a moan to escape her lips. As I pushed my tong inside to explore her center I felt her hand slid down and find my hair.

"Oh God Edward…" she moaned to me.

I took my time and licked every part sucking on her clit and I slipped two fingers inside her very wet and hot center. Her breathing was getting faster and faster as I started pushing my fingers in and out of her. Her backed arched as she keep moaning my name...

"Edward more… more …" she was yelling. I stared going faster knowing that I could make her cum.

"OH GOD EDWARD…." She yelled to her then bit her lip.

I raised my head to bring my face close to hers. I leaned down to kiss her when both of her hands flew to my hair she was pulling my close to her. When are lips meet she took the advantage to roll over and now I was on my back and she was no top of me kissing my lips my neck my chest.

As she slipped my rock hard erection inside of her we both let out a moan. She started rocking back and forth. I didn't know if I was going to be able to take it she was so hot and tight. I was moaning louder and louder

"Bella keep going..." I moaned it her

She was going faster and faster letting her nails trail down my chest. She was moaning my name" Edward…oh god Edward..." this was not helping my trying not to cum. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck pulling her down to kiss but then flipped her onto her back I pulled her body close to me placing my self back in side of her and started thrusting my hips in to her.

I was gripping both of her thighs pushing harder and harder. "Oh MY God Edward …Oh…MY…GOD…" she was yelling and I knew she was there I pushed a few more times and we were both moaning each others name….

OH MY GOD BELLA……I LOVE YOU

OH MY GOD EDWARD…..I LOVE YOU TOO

**I hope that you like and will give me a review….**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Telling the Family

I was standing in front of the mirror drying my hair with a towel. Trying to figure out why was I not showing yet I was now five months so were is my bump. I turned from side to side trying to see if I looked any different but I could not see anything. Then I run my hand down my stomach it felt hard but no different than yesterday.

"Honey what are you doing…"he said. As I looked over he was leaning against the bathroom door with the beautiful smile on his face.

"Why do you think I am not showing yet I mean I am five months you should be able to see something…" I question him. He walked over and put his arm around my waist resting his hand on my stomach. "You are the doc. Not me…and it is a good thing because if you could not fit in that dress on Saturday Alice will kill you…no she would kill me…" the laughed in my ear.

I turned to kiss him on his cheek that is when the phone started ringing. "I get it you get dressed we have to be at you parents at 5:00." He said walking into the bedroom. I hurried to finish I pulled on my white capri's and my favorite blue top it was short sleeved and gathered under my chest then flared out at the bottom. And plus Edward loves me in blue.

I walked out of the bathroom and he was lying on his back on the bed I walked over and kissed his forehead. "Who was on the phone?" I asked as he opened his eyes. "It was Emmett he wants us to come early so he can talk to you..."

"Ok I am ready we can go…" I said walking over to turn out the bath room light.

When we got to my parents I could see that Emmett and Rose were there. I went to get out of the jeep but I froze. I felt Edward take my hand "Bella are you Ok…What is wrong?" I took a deep breath "How are we going to tell them…"

"We will wait till they are all here and tell them. You don't have to I will do all the talking… they are going to be just as excited about her as we are and when they see this they will be hooked…"He said pulling the ultrasound picture out of his shirt pocket. I started laughing then pulled the same one out of purse. He leaned over and kissed me in a way that made me know that everything was ok.

As we walked in the house my dad was on the couch with the paper. "Hey Bells your mom is upstairs…" he yelled at me. "K...do you know were Emmett is he wanted to talk to me?" I asked standing by the couch. "Um I think him and Nurse Rose are in the back yard." I walked in to the kitchen with Edward behind me we made our way to the backdoor.

Emmett and Rose were in the swing on the deck. "Hey Em. What's up?" I asked as I set on Edwards lap as he set in the lawn chair next to the swing.

"We have something to tell you and …we don't want to upset you or Eddie…But I want you to know before we say anything to anyone." He sounded like he was about to cry. I looked at Rose she already had tears running down her face. I leaned over and took her hand in mine I felt like I was going to cry just looking at her. "Rose what is wrong why are you crying…Please tell me I will not be mad what ever it is you can tell me…" she took a deep breath and looked at Em "Bella we are going to have a baby... we just found out.. We are due in January…"

I was so excited at that very moment. "OH that is so great…I can't believe I am going to be an aunt finally …" I stood up so I could hug her when she stood up I rapped my arms around her and squeezed her. "How could you guys think that I would ever be mad about a baby…Guys this is going to be so great…do you know what you are having yet?" I felt like I was talking so fast. When I felt my brothers big arms pull me close to him. "I love you sis... you are the best ..." I wanted to say something great but I could not breath he was squeezing me so tight..." Em ….air…air..." he instantly let me go.

"Why would you guys really think that I would be mad or up set over this…"I asked

"We just didn't want you to be upset. We didn't know how you would react to it because of everything..." Emmett said still looking like he was about to cry. I set back down in Edwards lap as they set back in to the swing. Edward was rubbing my back trying to make sure that I was ok.

"Emmett you are my brother and I love you so much I know how long that you two have been trying to have a baby…just because something tragic happen to me does not mean that I would ever not want you to be happy…"I now had more tears running down my face. "This is a good thing a baby is always a good thing." I told him as I felt Edward squeeze my hand. I turned to look at him he gave I that smile that I love I leaned down to kiss his cheek pulling the picture out of his pocket. He just winked and nodded his head at me. He knew that I was going to tell them.

Emmett had Rose wrapped in his arm kissing her. I cleared my throat to break up the so sweet moment. "Guys now that we are done with all the me not being mad at you stuff I have something I want you to know…"Thy both looked at me very puzzled.

Just then everyone came out of the back door Alice and Jasper, Mom and dad, and Carlisle and Esme. They were all laughing my dad and mom had big plates of food for the grill. And Carlisle and a cooler and Esme had her hand full of plates cups and silverware. They all stopped to look at us.

"Bella there you are I have been calling you all day… Why have you not called me back." She asked very bossy like. "Well it has been a long day and I had some stuff that I

Had to take car of…"I looked over to see Carlisle wink at me.

"Well it better have been wedding stuff…"she said with a pout. "Sis calm down" Edward almost yelled at her. I felt his arm wrap around me and pull me close. "Alice it was not wedding stuff it was just some thing that surprised me and Edward and we need to process everything…" I tried my best to explain with out giving it away.

"WELL WHAT CAN BE MORE IMPORTAN THAN YOUR WEDDING…" Alice yelled at me. I felt the tears before any thing then I was standing Edward was walking toward Alice with is hand in to fists. "ALICE you have a lot of nerve do you want to know what is so important I well show you…" he came back a grabbed the picture out of my hand. Walking over to shove it at Alice. "Here she is what is more important than the wedding…our daughter is more important." Edward said to her holding the picture up to her.

No one was saying anything I looked around everyone had a shocked look on there face. Edward was still standing in front of Alice with the picture in his hands. "Oh Edward ….I… I m...I sorry…."Alice said as her tears started falling. I walked pass him wrapping my arms around her holding her tight. "It is ok Alice I should have called you back…Please stop crying... Don't you want to know about the baby…" she looked up and smiled at me shaking her head yes.

I told everyone about what had happen how we found out and how we were ok with everything. That she was going to be our new start, and that we would never forget Tristion. Everyone was crying by now so I thought I would put the spot light on some one else.

'Emmett is there some thing that you and Rose wanted to tell everyone…" I said hoping that is they told about there baby that we could all stop crying. "UM well….Rose …" he said smiling. 'We are going to have a baby to but he will be here in January…"Rose said with the biggest smile on her face.

Everyone had started moving back and forth between me and Rose giving us hugs and asking question. I could see that Rose and Em were so happy I don't think that I have seen my whole family this happy in such a long time. I watched as Esme was hugging Edward and looking at the Picture with Alice and Jasper. Mom was at Em telling how prod she was as she had her arms around Rose. I looked up and there was my dad just smiling at me.

"Bella honey what are you thinking about…" my dad asked. I wrapped my arms around him. "Daddy I am just thinking about everything…"

"I love you Bella and I am so glad that you are happy…you are happy?" he asked. I let go of him and stood beside him. 'Yes daddy I am so very happy. I love him so much I don't think I could live with out him. And now we are going to have a baby girl…I really truly am happy." Just then I felt two arms slide around me. "I love you to baby…forever..." Edward whispered in my ear. "Always" I said back.


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any thing I just like the people….._

_I hope you guy like it…._

________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: pickles and pictures

We were all gathered around the big patio table that was on my parent's deck enjoying a big family meal and relaxing because the next two days were going to be very busy. I was watching every one talk about the babies and how they were going to be born so close together. I have to say that the thought of having a girl made things some what easer for me I don't know if I could handle having a boy it would feel like I was replacing Tristion and I knew that I could never do that. This was going to be our new beginning.

"Bella…Bella… Are you going to eat the whole jar of pickles…?" I heard someone say as I looked up it was Emmett. "Bella you were a million miles away" he said laughing.

"I was just thinking about the baby that's all." I said taking another pickle slice out of the jar.

"Well what were you thinking?" he asked sitting down next to me. "I was just thinking how she is going to be our new beginning. And how I like the fact that I am having a girl." I said placing my hand on my stomach.

"I think that Rose thinks that we are having a boy because she keeps saying things about him and he is not coming till January and that he is going to be like me…" Em was smiling like crazy as he thought about his son. While he was talking rose came up behind him. "I know that he is a boy I can just tell…"she said placing a kiss on my brother's head.

Emmett grabbed her an pulled her on to his lap. That is when I noticed it that Rose had a bump. "Hey you are showing already.." I squealed out in excitement. She just laughed "Just a little…" she smiled and rubbed her bump.

This was going to be great being pregnant with Rose. Then I thought of Alice where was she I hadn't seen her in a while I started looking around mom and Esme were talking on the swing and Dad Jasper and Carlisle were at the other end of the desk talking about baseball. But I didn't see Alice or Edward were could they be. I got up to go look for them. I looked threw the down stairs and then I herd something up stairs I walked up the steeps and stopped outside the door to my old room. Alice and Edward were sitting on my old bed looking out of the window.

(Epov)

"Alice I am sorry that I yelled at you…I just don't want any thing to upset her. You should have seen her today she was so scared that I didn't want this... but I do I really do want this to be a dad again…and have a daughter is going to great…" I put me arm around my sister and pulled her close.

"Edward if I thought for one second… I would have never acted like that… you know that I love Bella and I Love you... You are my brother I would never mean to cause you any pain…"Alice was sobbing in to my chest.

"Alice you could never cause me any pain…comes on let put this behind us and go and enjoy the rest of the dinner…" I said. But then I heard the door squeak when I looked around I saw my love standing their.

I flashed her a smile as she walked over to us. "Bella what are you doing spying on us…"I said joking.

"I was just making sure Alice was not kicking the crap out of you for yelling at her…" she giggled then Alice was laughing too.

I got up to wrap my arms around her but I got the strongest whiff of pickles. "Bella did you eat that whole jar of pickles…" I asked pulling her close to me. "Almost…Em took them from me…"she pouted at me. I kissed her softly and promised that I would get her all the pickles that she wanted.

When we made it back down stairs everyone was gathered in the living room looking threw pictures. Bella and Alice joined Esme on the couch as Renee and Rose were on the floor by the coffee table. Everyone had crowed in the small room laughing and passing around pictures.

There was the one of me and Bella at the prom and then I one of all of us the first day of college Emmett and Rose Jasper and Alice and Me and Bella. Most of the pictures were of all of us together. There was ones of Bella as a baby and then of her and Emmett and Jacob when that were growing up. Then I heard Bella's breath catch when I looked down she was holding a little blue picture album. When she opened it I wanted to cry there was Bella and me sitting in a hospital bed she was holing Tristion kissing the top of his head and I was looking at them with so much love. She looked up at me as I saw a tear slide down her cheek. As she flipped threw the book there were pictures of him sitting up by his self and crawling his first tooth and his first hair cut. No one said a word when she got to the last page there were two pictures one of her in her scrubs holding him kissing his face and the last one was of Jacob and Tristion it was a close up of just there faces.

"Mom where did you get these pictures…" Bella asked very quietly.

"I took them the day of the accident…I saw you kissing him and thought it looked to cute… then when they were getting ready to leave I told them to wait Jake had Tristion in his arm and when they turned I snapped the picture…I didn't know if you would want to see them so I put them in his album…" Renee had tears in her eyes now. Bella got up and walked over to Renee and fell to the floor wrapping her arms around her mom. "Mom they are beautiful I love them thank you…I love you…"

Please Review let me know what you think…

The wedding is coming up soon….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: shoot gun wedding

I was setting on the floor with my arms wrapped around my mom just crying. I could not believe the pictures that I had just seen. They were perfect and I never new that my mom had them. I wonder is she would let me have a them.

"Mom can I have the pictures…" I whispered to her. She was rubbing my back with one had and the other one wrapped around me the best she could.

"Of course you can my sweet girl…I always wanted you to have then I just didn't know how to give them to you…"she had placed her hand under my chin and pulled my face up so she could see my face. She wiped the tears from my face and kissed my cheek. "Bella I know that the past few years has really sucked for you and Edward. And as much as I wish I could go back and change things I can not we have both lost so much but we still have so much to still live for…But this is going to be like a new beginning for you two I know that she will never replace Tristion but may be this is God's way of helping you heal… Renee said with so much love.

And I knew that she was right our baby girl was not going to be a replacement. Some how by the grace of God he had given us another chance at being happy again. And I was going to take the chance I knew that I love my baby boy and that would never change and I was going to love her just as much.

"Mom I know I am not scared anymore… there are just sometimes that it hits me that he is gone…But you are right we can do this…" I said looking up to see Edward wipe away his tears. I smiled at him to let him know that I was ok.

"Baby I never doubted you…you were so great with Tristion I knew that one day you get to be a mommy again…" Renee said with a beautiful smile on her face. We stood you and were met by Charlie and Edward. Daddy had mom rapped in his arm kissing her softly. I felt Edward snake his arms around my waist. I thought that I have had enough of the crying I had done a lot of it today.

"I am so happy to be having a baby…but I wish that I didn't have to have a shoot gun wedding…" I tried to keep a straight face. Then I heard everyone around me just start laughing. I felt Edward stiffen behind me.

"Bella that is not funny your dad might really try to shoot me…" Edward whispered in my ear. I could help from smile.

"Dad do you want me to get your gun ready..." Emmett's voice boomed across the living room.

I turned to look at Edward his eyes were wide with shock. He looked over to my dad.

"Eddie if I didn't shoot you the first time I'm not going to do it now." Charlie said laughing at the look in Edward face.

I swear I heard a sigh of relief come out of Edward. I let out a small chuckle. "What is so funny…?" Edward whispered in my ear sending goose bumps down my arms. "You are my love" I said turning to kiss him.

The rest of the evening was fun we just talked and laughed. It was getting late and we were all saying our goodbye. Alice had reminded all of us about the schedule for tomorrow as we headed out of my parents house.


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope that everyone is enjoying the story I would love to have your reviews and let me know what you think…**

Chapter 13: car ride home

We were on are way back to our house Edward was driving his hand was on my lap and I was tracking his had with my finger tips he was smiling at me. The radio was on but we were not listing closely to it. The windows were down and the warm summer air was blowing threw the Jeep. The majority of the car ride was quite.

"Bella?" Edward said "Yes Edward." I said back still playing with his hand. I looked over at him. "I love you so much." He said it with so much love that I knew he meant every word. I leaned over and kissed him on the check and whispered in his ear. "You better."

I instantly saw the smile flash across his face. I loved to see him smile he always had a smile that would reach always to his eyes. That was something that Tristion had gotten from him and I loved that. When he would smile I could see Tristion and I knew that I would always have that part of him with me. I knew that Edward was what had held me together and keep me strong. He knew that I was not perfect and I had those times when I wanted nothing more than to hide under my covers and cry. He would just set on the bed and hold me tight when I need to be held and he would let me be when I needed it to. He was my strength and never asked anything in return from me. I had often thought of how he did it how he was always so strong didn't he miss him was he not hurting but I would hear him when he was in the shower or if he thought I was not around he would break down. And my dad had told me that he would always take he lunch and go to the cemetery. Edward would push his pain away to be my strength, I knew that I would never be able to love any man the way that I loved him.

When we pulled in our drive way Edward got out and opened my door for me we walked in the house hand in hand. I was looking threw the mail that was piled up on the table when I felt two arms slid around my waist. "Ms. Swan I think that this can wait…" then he started kissing my neck. I smiled "Your right I think I will leave them for Mrs. Cullen to take care of…" as I turned to see him. He pulled me closer and leaned in and kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When we broke apart from each other to catch our breath. He scooped me up in his arms and headed for the stairs…


End file.
